There are various types of cartilage, e.g., hyaline cartilage and fibrocartilage. Hyaline cartilage is found at the articular surfaces of bones, e.g., in the joints, and is responsible for providing the smooth gliding motion characteristic of moveable joints. Articular cartilage is firmly attached to the underlying bones and measures typically less than 5 mm in thickness in human joints, with considerable variation depending on joint and site within the joint. In addition, articular cartilage is aneural, avascular, and alymphatic. In adult humans, this cartilage derives its nutrition by a double diffusion system through the synovial membrane and through the dense matrix of the cartilage to reach the chondrocyte, the cells that are found in the connective tissue of cartilage.
Adult cartilage has a limited ability of repair; thus, damage to cartilage produced by disease, such as rheumatoid and/or osteoarthritis, or trauma can lead to serious physical deformity and debilitation. Furthermore, as human articular cartilage ages, its tensile properties change. The superficial zone of the knee articular cartilage exhibits an increase in tensile strength up to the third decade of life, after which it decreases markedly with age as detectable damage to type II collagen occurs at the articular surface. The deep zone cartilage also exhibits a progressive decrease in tensile strength with increasing age, although collagen content does not appear to decrease. These observations indicate that there are changes in mechanical and, hence, structural organization of cartilage with aging that, if sufficiently developed, can predispose cartilage to traumatic damage.
Usually, severe damage or loss of cartilage is treated by replacement of the joint with a prosthetic material, for example, silicone, e.g. for cosmetic repairs, or metal alloys. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,228, issued May 7, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,576, issued Mar. 20, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,690, issued Oct. 3, 2000. Implantation of these prosthetic devices is usually associated with loss of underlying tissue and bone without recovery of the full function allowed by the original cartilage and, with some devices, serious long-term complications associated with the loss of significant amount of tissue and bone can include infection, osteolysis and also loosening of the implant.
Further, joint arthroplasties are highly invasive and require surgical resection of the entire or the majority of the articular surface of one or more bones. With these procedures, the marrow space is reamed in order to fit the stem of the prosthesis. The reaming results in a loss of the patient's bone stock.
Osteolysis will frequently lead to loosening of the prosthesis. The prosthesis will subsequently have to be replaced. Since the patient's bone stock is limited, the number of possible replacement surgeries is also limited for joint arthroplasty. In short, over the course of 15 to 20 years, and in some cases shorter time periods, the patients may run out of therapeutic options resulting in a very painful, non-functional joint.
The use of matrices, tissue scaffolds or other carriers implanted with cells (e.g., chrondrocytes, chondrocyte progenitors, stromal cells, mesenchymal stem cells, etc.) has also been described as a potential treatment for cartilage repair. See, also, International Publications WO; 99/51719; WO 01/91672 and WO 01/17463; U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,980 B1, issued Sep. 4, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,477, issued Dec. 1, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,899, issued Jun. 23, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,551, issued Sep. 2, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,138, issued Aug. 20, 199; U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,985, issued Mar. 30, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,914, issued Jul. 13, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,765, issued Dec. 11, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,281,195, issued Aug. 28, 2001; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,835, issued Jul. 11, 1989. However, clinical outcomes with biologic replacement materials such as allograft and autograft systems and tissue scaffolds have been uncertain since most of these materials cannot achieve a morphologic arrangement or structure similar to or identical to that of normal, disease-free human tissue. Moreover, the mechanical durability of these biologic replacement materials is not certain.
Despite the large number of studies in the area of cartilage repair, the integration of the cartilage replacement material with the surrounding cartilage of the patient has proven difficult. In particular, integration can be extremely difficult due to differences in thickness and curvature between the surrounding cartilage and/or the underlying subchondral bone and the cartilage replacement material.
Thus, there remains a need for methods and compositions for joint repair, including methods and compositions that facilitate the integration between the cartilage replacement system and the surrounding cartilage.